O ultimo adeus
by Grazy Moraes
Summary: As vezes a culpa nos destrói aos poucos. Gina não conseguiu viver sem ele, mas tambem não conseguiu viver com ele.


_Os covardes morrem várias vezes antes da sua morte, mas o homem corajoso experimenta a morte apenas uma vez._

Dizem que você só consegue entender o verdadeiro valor de alguém, depois que esse alguém se vai, para sempre. Só tenho uma coisa a dizer, essa, é a mais pura verdade, mas quando você vive essa sensação, é imensamente pior.

Harry foi a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida. Sim, foi, porque a três dias atrás ele morreu, deixando a mim, James de 15 anos, Albus de 13 e Lily de 9.

Ele sempre dedicou a mim e a nossos filhos cada segundo de sua vida. E eu o amava! Deus, como eu o amava! Desde sempre. Eu não lembro uma única vez, desde que eu o conheci, em que eu desejava estar com outra pessoa. Ele sempre foi o dono dos meus pensamentos, o motivo dos meus sorrisos. Desde que o vi na plataforma para ingressar em Hogwarts eu me apaixonei, simplesmente, não fazia a mínima ideia de que ele era o famoso Harry Potter , eu me apaixonei por aqueles olhos verdes, e desde então eu sonhava com o dia em que eu seria sua namorada, esposa, mãe dos seus filhos.

Eu simplesmente tinha que ter um futuro com ele. Era o meu destino. Mas ele nunca me via como garota, eu era sempre a Gininha, irmã caçula do melhor amigo dele. Na verdade ele nunca havia se interessado nem por mim, nem por ninguém. Pelo menos não até ela aparecer, Cho Chang. Aquilo foi o fim pra mim. Ele a olhava como eu o olhava, reagia perto dela como eu reagia perto dele. E eu estava magoada, chateada e acabada. Só que não durou. Tão rápido como eles começaram a se relacionar, acabou. O que na verdade não significou nada, por que por um tempo, ele continuava me vendo apenas como a Gininha.

Mione me disse uma vez que eu tinha que sair com outras pessoas, namorar, tentar me interessar por outros caras. E eu tentei é claro. Primeiro Michel Corner. E sabe quanto tempo durou? Duas semanas. Pois é. Aparentemente a tentativa se mostrou frustrada. Simplesmente não deu certo. E eu coloquei um fim. E então Dino Thomas. Ele durou mais, era bom estar com ele, era realmente bom. Mas brigávamos muito, e pra mim não fazia sentido sofrer por não estar com o cara que eu amo e sofrer por passar muita raiva ao lado de alguém que eu obviamente não amava. E então, o inevitável fim. Mas desta vez eu notei algo diferente em Harry. Ele me olhava diferente. Na verdade ele me olhava, coisa que antes ele mal se dava ao trabalho de fazer. Conversava comigo, até me chamou pra ir a Hogesmeade com ele Ron e Mione. Eu estava eufórica. Uma chama se reacendeu em mim. Mas O momento que realmente me desequilibrou, foi o beijo que ele me deu, no salão comunal da Grifinória, depois do jogo de quadribol em que eu o substituí. Aquele beijo me levou pra outro mundo. Depois de tanto, tanto sonhar por aquilo, estava realmente acontecendo. E a partir dali seria ainda melhor. E até foi! Mas por pouco tempo. O Harry, meu Harry, era de todo o mundo bruxo, não só meu. E então eu o perdi temporariamente para a guerra. Por um ano ele viajou pelo mundo, a procura das horcrux, e eu fiquei esperando, esperando e esperando. Até que ele voltou, venceu a Grande Guerra, e voltou pra mim. Aí sim eu pude dizer pra valer que a partir dali seria melhor. E foi realmente melhor. Muito mais que eu pensei, mais do que eu sonhei e infinitamente mais do que imaginei.

Nos casamos, éramos tão felizes. E quando eu pensava que era impossível melhorar, engravidei de James. E Harry mais uma vez se mostrou perfeito, um pai maravilhoso, incrível. James foi por dois anos a maior realização de nossas vidas. Até que engravidei de Albus, que nasceu uma cópia do pai. Harry ficou tão orgulhoso de Albus, e meu coração se encheu ainda mais. Nos estávamos tão radiantes, tão felizes. Mas ainda faltava alguma coisa. Eu via nos olhos de Harry o quanto ele queria ter uma menina. E aquilo me deixou um pouco frustrada. Eu queria tanto dar a ele uma menina. Tanto. Que decidimos tentar mais uma vez. Tentamos por muito tempo. Eu ficava cada dia mais frustrada. Até que quatro anos depois que Al nasceu, quando já tinha quase desistido, eu engravidei da princesa Lily. E ela foi um sonho. A realização de todas as nossas petições. E enfim nos sentimos completos. Vivemos como uma família perfeita por anos. Até o ano em que Albus foi para Hogwarts.

Quando Albus foi para Hogwarts, ficamos muito felizes é claro, mas nos espantamos ao saber a casa que ele entrou: Sonserina. Nós não o xingamos, não nos decepcionamos, mas assustamos, com certeza nos assustamos. E o que nos espantou ainda mais foi quando ele nos contou por carta, o nome do Melhor amigo dele. Scorpius Malfoy. Exatamente. Harry não ficou bravo, sequer proibiu aquela estranha amizade, ele como o homem perfeito que sempre foi, disse apenas que se Al viu algo de bom nele, então ele merecia uma chance. E eu o apoiei, como sempre fiz. Harry era a minha vida. Era tudo o que mais me importava, junto com meus filhos. Mas nas férias daquele ano, uma coisa muito estranha me aconteceu. Albus e Scorpius passaram metade das férias em nossa casa, e a outra metade seria na casa dele. Durante o tempo que ele ficou em nossa casa eu pude ver que ele não tinha nada – além da aparência – do pai. Ele era incrivelmente parecido com Draco Malfoy, mas por dentro ele era um menino tão leve, tão doce, e tão sofrido que eu vi imediatamente o que Al tinha visto nele. Ele era apenas um menino bom que vivia sozinho, pois a mãe havia falecido quando ele era pequeno, e apesar do pai surpreendentemente, ser muito presente, ele sentia falta de uma companhia da idade dele. Por isso ele e Al se deram tão bem, e não só Albus, porque Lily que na época tinha 7 anos se encantou por ele. Na verdade todos nós o adoramos. Menos James, que se resignou um pouquinho, mas ele suportava, o que já estava de bom tamanho.

Harry iria levá-los até a mansão Malfoy, mas de última hora ele teve uma urgência no trabalho – ele era um auror – então eu tive que levar os dois e Lily, já que James tinha saído e eu não podia deixá-la sozinha.

Quando chegamos na Mansão Draco nos recebeu educadamente, nós raramente nos víamos, pois como eu era jornalista na coluna de esportes e ele era dono da Nimbus, às vezes íamos no mesmo evento. Nunca conversávamos obviamente, mas sempre nos tratamos polidamente.

Ele me convidou para entrar, e eu neguei, várias vezes, mas como Lily se encantara com a mansão, eu acabei aceitando um chá, enquanto Scor – O apelidados assim – fazia um tour pela mansão com meus filhos. O que demorou muito já que aquele lugar provavelmente havia uns quinhentos quartos. Então nós conversamos, bastante. E eu pude notar que Draco era bem diferente daquele garoto insolente de antes, ele estava maduro, experiente, e divertido até. Falamos sobre tudo, trabalho, filhos, planos, até sobre Harry e Astória – a falecida esposa dele. E eu não pude deixar de notar o quanto ele havia ficado bonito – não que não tenha sido antes – mas as marcas do tempo o deixaram realmente atraente. Mas eu era casada com o homem da minha vida, que aquilo tomasse uma proporção ainda maior. Aqueles pensamentos morreriam ali.

Depois que fomos embora, Harry que já estava em casa, me perguntou como tinha sido na casa dos Malfoy. Eu respondi que foi tudo bem, e tentei não pensar mais naquilo. Mas de vez em quando a imagem daquele Draco tão diferente e engraçado vinha na minha cabeça. E eu não queria pensar. Não iria pensar. E esse foi o meu grande erro. Acabei transformando aquilo em algo maior do que realmente era. E a cada dia aquela lembrança era mais presente. E eu me sentia culpada. Culpada por pensar em outro homem que não fosse o meu, culpada por ansiar por encontra-lo novamente. Culpada por –mesmo que só em minha mente - estar traindo meu marido. E eu convivi com aquela pequena culpa por muito tempo, até que o encontrei novamente. E comecei a declinar.

 _Harry havia saído para outra missão, e eu fiquei preocupada como sempre, e como Albus e James estava em Hogwarts, Lily estava em uma escolinha trouxa, então fui até uma lanchonete, tomar um café. O que não me acalmou em nada, na verdade até piorou meu nervosismo. Comprei uma garrafa de Whisky e um copo – não que eu bebesse com frequência mas eu repente estava precisando- e fui em direção a uma pracinha que tinha em frente, sentei no banco e comecei a beber, uma, duas, três, quatro doses. Meia garrafa. Até que ele apareceu. E meu estômago se contorceu completamente, me arrependi de estar quase bêbada. Minha sanidade seria minha maior defesa, e por causa da bebida eu estava sozinha. Sozinha e vulnerável._

 _-Bebendo sozinha em uma praça Sra. Potter? – eu havia perdido a fala, o que diabos ele estava fazendo ali?_

 _-Na...não Malfoy. É que... eu... erm... eu... – Mas que merda! Porque eu não conseguia falar nada?_

 _-Vejo que cheguei em boa hora, a ponto de evitar que tire a roupa e faça um escândalo. Não seria nada bom pra sua reputação. E muito menos para a do Potter_.

 _Fiquei completamente vermelha na hora. Infeliz! Como ele podia zombar de mim assim?_

 _-Eu não ir tirar um escândalo e fazer a roupa Draco! E eu estou bem sóbria._

 _-Pude ver Ginevra! Se eu te perguntar o seu nome você saberia responder? – abusado! Claro que saberia!_

 _-Ora Malfoy! É bem óbvio que sim não é mesmo? Me chamo... Gine...va Pott... sley! Exatamente. Gineva Pottsley!_

 _Me senti satisfeita, afinal eu tinha acertado o meu nome provando que estava suficientemente sóbria! Ou não? Comecei a duvidar de mim mesma quando vi que Draco estava rindo de mim! Sara que eu tinha errado?_

 _-Gineva Pottsley? Sério? Vem! Eu vou te levar até sua casa. Você é um risco pra si mesma nesse estado._

 _-Eu estou bem Malfoy! Não preciso de ajuda. De toda forma como você vai me levar? Você está a pé. Em uma área trouxa onde não se pode aparatar. Vai me carregar no colo é?_

 _Ops! Eu falei mesmo colo? Fiquei completamente vermelha. Eu e minha boca bêbada grande._

 _-Eu não conseguiria. Você é bem passadinha. – me chamou de gorda?- você vai se apoiar no meu braço e eu te conduzo. Sei que sua casa é apenas umas duas quadras. Não vamos demorar._

 _E assim fomos. Em silêncio. Muito próximos. E o perfume dele não ajudava a manter meus pensamentos num rumo sem riscos._

 _-Tem alguém em casa? – eu nem havia percebido que tínhamos chegado._

 _-Não. Não tem. Pode me deixar aqui eu... me viro sozinha._

 _-De jeito nenhum! Já estou aqui mesmo não me custa nada te ajudar.- ele não queria mesmo cooperar comigo._

 _-Ok então! Vamos logo._

 _Entramos, ele me conduziu até o sofá. Mas quando eu ia me sentar, acabei me desequilibrando e caindo no chão o puxando junto. Ele estava em cima de mim. E então toda mínima resistência que eu havia criado contra ele se quebrou. E eu o beijei. Sem hesitar. O beijei com fome, com vontade. E com muito, muito desejo. E naquele chão mesmo, tivemos nossa primeira transa_.

Lágrimas caíram ao me lembrar daquele dia. O dia em que eu perdi completamente a minha paz. A dois anos. E nesses dois anos nos tínhamos mantido um relacionamento secreto. Um caso melhor dizendo. Ele havia se tornado meu amante. E eu havia me tornado uma sombra. Harry não merecia aquilo. E eu não conseguia me redimir com ele. Por dois anos eu me tornei uma mulher fria com ele. Quando nós íamos fazer amor não era tão quente, excitante como antes. Eu o desejava ainda é claro. Mas toda a vez que nossos lábios se tocavam minha mente voava involuntariamente para os lábios de Draco. Então todas as vezes que eu e Harry transamos nesses dois anos, era em Draco que eu pensava. E aquilo estava me matando. Nunca cogitei me separar. Eu sei que o silêncio não ia anular minha culpa. Mas "o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente". Sendo assim Harry não sofria por algo que não sabia. Mas eu me sentia suja.

Sobrevivi assim nesses dois anos. Até que a quatro dias atrás Harry foi para uma de suas missões. E como era de costume quando ele estava longe, eu fui para a casa de Draco. Quando cheguei lá sequer tive tempo para respirar, Draco já foi me atirando na parede e me beijando com força, me mordendo, chupando, apertando. E naquele dia foi tórrido. Ele me deixou completamente marcada. Acho que era o jeito dele de descontar o fato de eu não pertencer a ele, por completo quero dizer. Ele me deixava enlouquecida, extasiada. E depois de 'namorarmos' mais um pouco eu fui pra casa. Me redimir com meu marido. Mas ele ainda não estava lá. E eu não me importei afinal era costumeiro ele demorar em algumas missões. Tomei um banho, fiz o jantar, assisti TV com Lily que já estava em casa e nada. Comecei a estranhar. Um aperto enorme no coração. Harry tinha que estar bem. Eu não me perdoaria se algo tivesse o acontecido. Principalmente porque certamente eu estava sendo uma adúltera no momento em que ele provavelmente tinha se machucado. Minha culpa se explodiu em lágrimas. Eu jurei pra mim mesma que se Harry voltasse são e salvo eu nunca mais veria Draco. Mesmo que isso me doesse profundamente. Mas ele não voltou. Ou até voltou. Mas morto. E eu morri junto. Morri de culpa. E cada parte do rosto frio e inerte dele, em que eu passava a mão fazendo carinho, eu chorava mais. E me quebrava mais. Quando Harry foi sepultado eu me senti um lixo. Voltei pra casa com meus filhos, e me recolhi num quarto. Não conversei com ninguém, e agora estou aqui. Sozinha. Meus filhos foram passear com os filhos de Ron e Scorpius. E eu não queria ver ninguém. Não quero ver ninguém. Mas a campainha tocou. Eu até pensei em ignorar, mas aquele som era irritantemente irritante. Levantei da cadeira onde eu estava completamente despenteada, olhos inchados e visivelmente triste. Queria deixar bem claro pra quem quer que fosse que eu não estava nem um pouco disposta a receber ninguém. Mas eu não esperava que fosse ele. Ele nem esperou ser chamado, já foi entrando, olhando em meus olhos e me abraçando. E eu chorei ainda mais. Chorei de tristeza, remorso, culpa e saudade. Saudade de Harry e... de Draco. Por mais que me doesse admitir ele estava me fazendo muita falta. Me afastei dele instantaneamente. Era uma falta de respeito com meu falecido marido estar na nossa casa com meu suposto amante.

-Draco... vai embora por favor... só... só me deixa. Pra sempre. Eu não posso mais ver você.

-Gin olhe pra mim. Olha pra mim amor.

-Não me chama de amor. Por favor.

-Ok Gin. Tá tudo bem... Olha só, eu entendo você. Eu passei por isso lembra? Mas agora nos não temos empecilho pra ficar juntos. Nós estamos viúvos e não há nada mais entre a gente. Ninguém...

-Espera, o que? Draco você está se ouvindo? Faz apenas três dias que Harry se foi e você vem me propor isso? Draco eu não posso! Eu... não posso! Não posso.

Chorei compulsiva e desesperadamente. A pior parte de tudo era que eu realmente queria ficar com ele. Mas eu não conseguia. Não podia. Não... não podia.

-Eu não posso Draco. Não posso conviver com essa culpa. Eu não consigo. Sinto muito.

-Ok Gin. Olha. Você sabe o tanto que eu sofri nesses dois anos? Querendo te tocar quando era ele quem te tocava, querendo andar de mãos dadas com você quando era ele quem andava. Eu morria de ciúmes do seu marido. Meio hipócrita da minha parte eu sei. Mas eu realmente não queria ter que te dividir com ele. Então eu aceitei ser só o outro. Porque eu te amo Gin. E era melhor te ter mesmo que só entre quatro paredes, do que não te ter de jeito nenhum. E agora, exatamente agora, eu não vou te perder pra um homem morto. Não vou Gin. Não vou desistir de você.

Foi embora. E eu fiquei sozinha como antes. Amargurada. Eu não queria mais viver. Não podia conviver com aquela culpa. Me senti egoísta, afinal eu tinha meus filhos, eles precisavam de mim. Mas eu não conseguia conviver com aquela dor. Era como se a culpe me consumisse, um pouco a cada dia. Então eu decidi que seria meu fim. E aqui me despeço. Com enorme culpa e vergonha. Sei que magoei, traí e decepcionei. Mas eu amei a todos. Amei Harry imensamente, e amei Draco. Só peço que me perdoem. Deixo com vocês meu último adeus. Harry sempre foi corajoso portanto sofreu apenas uma morte. Já eu morri todos os dias nestes dois últimos anos. E agora vou para sempre. Adeus. Eu amo vocês.

-Avada Kedavra!


End file.
